Rackson
Rackson 'is a ship involving Jackson and Rocki. They have kissed many times during the course of Season 3B, but it was revealed in Fullers in a Fog, that Rocki doesn't classify them as being in a relationship. This upsets Jackson, as he has grown to really like Rocki. So, when Ramona and Rocki are hanging out, Jackson comes in and claims that Ramona is a "friend-stealer" and that he doesn't really care that much about Rocki. In the episode Here Comes the Sun, Jackson apologizes to both Rocki and Ramona, and asks Rocki where their relationship stands. Rocki says that she really likes Jackson, she just doesn't like being labeled as a "girlfriend". So they decide to be "Friends Who Make-out Sometimes". Contents Moments *Season 3 *#Best Summer Ever *#My Little Hickey *#Say Yes To The Dress *#Surrogate City *#Happily Ever After *#Fullers in a Fog *#Here Comes the Sun Moments Season 3 Best Summer Ever *Rocki presents herself as Roxanne, but she say people call her "Rocki". Jackson presents himself as Jackson, but he say ladies call him "J- Money". She's sure that they don't call him that and he admitt it. * Rocki tell Jackson to don't make eye contact with the teacher. * Jackson fell asleep in class and Rocki drew all over his face. She drew a kitty because he was snoring like a cat. * Rocki's mom, Gia took her to Jackson's house to Rocki apologize to Jackson. My Little Hickey *Rocki and Jackson are in the same study group. Say Yes to the Dress *Gia drops Rocki off to study during karaoke but she ends up having to spend the night. Rocki's rebellious nature clashes with the upbeat attitude at the Fuller house and she ends up wearing a pink dress and acting happy once Gia arrives. Rocki threatens Jackson not to tell anyone about what happened while Jackson threatens her not to tell anyone about how much his family loves him. Smiling, she accepts his deal but punches him in the arm when he asks for a hug. Fast Times at Bayview High * Rocki start a new rumor that Jackson is the best kisser of Bayview High, so the students could stop calling him "Baloney Boy" and start calling him "Full Lips Fuller". * A girl tells Jackson she thinks the rumor is fake and dare him to kiss her, to prove the rumor is real. * Rocki doesn't know If Jackson's kiss is good, so, she say that she's gonna prove that the rumor is real and then, she kisses him. * When the girl and her "gang" goes out, Jackson thanks Rocki for lying for him and she says that she wasn't lying because he wasn't bad at kissing. Surrogate City * Jackson starts dressing up and acting like Rocki because she said that he's being raised in an artificial world of sugar-coated sweetness. * When D.J. says that while Jackson is living under her roof he has to follow her rules, Jackson moves outside. Start to rain and D.J. takes an umbrella and sits on Jackson's bed (which is outside, getting wet just like Jackson and all his stuff) to talk to him. After a while, he admitts that this rebel blue hair and leather clothes boy isn't him and that he's just doing it to impress Rocki because he has a crush on her. * He also told D.J. that he and Rocki have kissed and said that Rocki's kiss wasn't like Lola's grandma kisses and it kind of rocked his world. * In the morning, Jackson wasn't with blue hair or leather clothes. He was back to his normal. Rocki enters the room and see Jackson and D.J. hugging and makes fun of Jackson calling him "Mama's boy". * Jackson stands up to Rocki and she gets impressed. When she says that she is impressed, he says that this was the sweetest thing she have ever said to him. Rocki agrees but tell him to don't get used to it. And the conversation ends with Rocki punching Jackson's arm, like she always do. Happily Ever After * It's going to happen a dance planned by Ramona in Bayview High School and Jackson wants to invite Rocki to the dance. Rocki says that "high school dances are such a clichéd social ritual" and she doesn't answer him with a "yes" or a "no". * Rocki shows up in the dance saying that she wanted to "make fun of the dance". She ends the episode dancing with Jackson and other people in the dance. Fullers in a Fog * Rocki and Jackson are doing their homework in Jackson's room and Rocki says that there must be something they could do besides homework. Jackson asks her what does she have in mind and she pulls him closer and kisses him. Ramona shows up in the room and Jackson tell her they are little busy and they start kissing again. * Rocki stops the kiss to help Ramona with her love life problem. * In the end of the episode, Ramona is sad because Mario Yo from Sezy Zone broke up with her and Rocki tells her that she doesn't need a boyfriend and that she (Rocki) is single and loving every minute. Jackson asks her how could she be single and be his girlfriend at the same time and she says that she isn't his girlfriend just because they made out in his bedroom. Here Comes the Sun * When Rocki is helping Ramona with the make up, Jackson appears saying that the magical life-changing kiss that they had means nothing to him. * In the end of the episode, she says that she just doesn't like labels and Jackson suggests they to be "friends who make out once in a while" and Rocki accepts. They start kissing until D.J. appears. Ship Names *'Rackson (R'ocki/ J'ackson) *'Jocki '(J'ackson/ R'ocki) *'Jacki (Ja'ckson/ Ro'cki)' *'Rockson (Rock'i/ Jack'son)' *'Roxackson (Roxa'nne/ Ja'ckson)' Category:Relationships Category:Season 3 Category:Relationship Moments Category:A to Z Category:Ships Category:Friendships Category:Shipping